Seeing the Unseen
by Starfish109
Summary: As a child Alyson was able to see things others couldn't,now she is older, what and who she can see becomes real to her. Whilst discovering why she can do certain acts others cannot, close friends aid her especially Seth.


**Chapter 1 **

There she was again, the young girl playing at the waters edge on the far east side of First Beach – the most secluded area. Why was she on her own? I did not see anyone around to claim her; it was just alone, in the calm. It is also late for a child of her age, looks though she is aged five or six. She should not be out on her own, especially as it is almost six o'clock. She should be inside now, packing away her toys and getting ready to have her night snack and have her bedtime story, not running around at the waters edge on her own at this hour. I glance back up from my watch to see what the girl was doing; I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me, again. One moment she was there, the next she had disappeared as there was no evidence anyone else had been there, but me. This had happened three times since I first spotted her playing. "Am I going crazy?" I asked myself. I stared out to water again, trying to understand what had happened at Aunt Drew's house earlier but I could only think about the young girl. I could feel something buzzing in my pocket but I ignored it. I continued to look out at the sunset; it was slowly calming and soothing me.

The girl then reappeared directly in front of where I was looking, she looked directly at pulling me out of my daze, and we at stared each other in confusion. "How did she get there?" I thought. Whilst looking at this young girl I couldn't help but notice how familiar she seemed, I could feel that I somehow knew of this girl but I was unable to piece it together. Suddenly she broke eye contact to look behind her. I followed where she looked; there was nothing there but the waves coming towards the shore. Then I saw something or thought I saw something. The girl looked back at me, horror all over her face and she walked at a fast pace towards my position on the beach.

I had no idea what to do but I was concerned about this young girl she's been here for about thirty minutes, possibly longer and no one had claimed her, what was more worrying was that she seemed happy on her own. She continued towards me as fast as her little legs would carry her, I decided to meet her halfway, closing the gap between us.

"Hello, are you okay? Where are your parents or guardians?" I asked as soon as we stopped in front of each other – lowered myself to her level. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible, as not to frighten or scare her. I looked down at her, she was wearing a familiar pink outfit, had long dark brown curly locks, tanned skin tone and grey eyes. Her body language told me that she was upset yet hopeful for something especially when she replied; "Why can you see me?"

"I…erm…." was all I could stutter in response. I had no idea how to answer her question, and then my phone rang. I had been looking out for this young girl for a long while and I forgot why I was here – at the beach. I checked the caller ID and pressed the "end call" button. The little girl before me was more important. I put more phone back into my pocket, I extended my hand towards her, "Do you know your way home? I can take you home to your parents, they must be worried." I told her.

"No they can't see me. No one can. Only you. Why?" she said sadly but with a hint of hope because I could see her. I paused before I spoke again.

"What is your name? My name is Alyson Walker." I told, hoping she could trust me enough, so that I can get her to her parents.

"Melissa Stone." She replied cautiously. Melissa Stone, that name made me think. Melissa Stone?

Melissa Stone? Melissa…! The girl in front of me, she has long dark brown curly hair, grey eyes andQuileute tanned skin, wearing the familiar pink matching shorts and t-shirt. How did I not recognise or realise before? But, it couldn't be her. It was impossible. This girl could not be Melissa Stone. Melissa had died six years ago. I remember how upset Leah and Seth were after their cousin Melissa had died whilst visiting La Push. I looked her again, carefully ensuring that I didn't jump to conclusions. I began to recognise her and the look of recognition also in her eyes whilst she looked back at me. How did I not notice before? Why can I see her? The feeling of confusion, sadness and loss came over me. I had no idea what to do. I now realised what Melissa was trying to tell me, why her parents couldn't see her, yet it didn't explain why I could see her. I flopped onto the sand and Melissa did the same.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, I was lost in thought and Melissa seemed to like the company and knowing that someone knew she was there. It was a lot darker now that I was manoeuvring myself out of my thoughts. Melissa still sat beside me. "Melissa," I finally said "Do you remember me? Do you… never mind, do you know who I am?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes Alyson, you are Leah, Seth's friend. We all use to play games together." She replied smiling, obviously remembering the good fun we had. "I'm sorry if sacred. I didn't mean to," she apologetically.

"Melissa you didn't scare me. Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?"

"Erm… well I go to the cave and stay there, like have been since…" She replied, this topic obviously upsetting her.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" I asked slowly, I still had a strange feeling inside me that I was going crazy but for some reason that feeling was easily repressed.

"No, I'm not allowed." She told me, hinting there was no negotiation. "Alyson I have to go now. Thank you for sitting with me, I miss everyone, I sometimes see them enjoying themselves but they can never see me, even when I am this far away!" she indicated the space between us. "Bye Ally."

With that she was gone – vanished just as she had before. I had no idea what was going on. I sat staring into the space beside me which she had vacated, and began to cry, out of confusion, frustration and anger. I was angry because none of the questions I had asked were answered, it was driving me insane. I brought my knees to my chest and began to cry.

"Ally?" shouted the sound of a familiar voice full of worry, from behind me. The voice pulled force me sit up, and I unwrapped my knees from my chest. I wiped my eyes quickly and looked back. It was very dark, "what time is it and how did he know that I would be here?" I wondered.

"Ally? What's wrong? It's really late, I'll take you home?" the voice sounded closer, how could he get so close so quickly?

"Seth," I breathed trying to sound composed, I began lifting myself from the sand. I felt his warm arms help me up from behind. He spun me around so that I was facing him and he embraced me making me feel safe and warm again. This did not help, I lost the composure I had worked so hard to keep up and broke down on his shoulder, tears soaking his t-shirt and his arm tightened around me, making me feel even safer. After a while the tears began to cease and I eased my head off of Seth's shoulder. He loosened his grip on me, and looked at me expectantly. I had no idea what to say, I knew he cared but all I could think was how exhausted I felt, his warm arms made sleep inviting. I also was not ready to explain.

"Seth, could you take me home please?" I managed to ask. He nodded and released my shoulders and held my hand tightly before walking up the beach towards the car park with me in tow. I knew he was concerned but he knows me well enough to know that I will talk when ready sp he dropped the subject for now and we sat quietly as he drove me home.

We were approximately three minutes away from my house when my phone rang. I answered as I knew I wouldn't get away with not doing so; "Hello?"

"You finally answered your phone! Are you alright? Where the hell are you? I'll come get you, we're worried sick and Seth hasn't been back since he went to the beach and cliffs to find you! Where–"

"Jason, I'm fine and Seth found me and we're nearly home. Where are you? Also, I've only been gone for three hours and I was at the beach the whole time, there was no need to worry!" I told him.

"Three hours more like six hours, its eleven o'clock, and no phone call to let anyone know where you were? Of course we are worried!" I wish I could explain, but no one will believe me so I will have to find someone who understands. "But I will see you soon Al, I'm glad you're safe, thank Seth for me. I love you Ally." Jason told me surely.

"I love you too Jay, I'll see you soon" I hung up, feeling guilty for putting my friends and family through that, especially Jason. I checked my phone, fifty missed calls, twenty voice mail messages and twenty text messages. How had I missed that? I realised how warped my sense of time was. I turned to Seth, who was for some reason driving very slowly, as we should have reached my house by now. "Seth, thank you for finding me, you are the greatest best friend. I promise I will explain everything to you, but only when I understand it myself." I told him truthfully, but his hand tightened when I mentioned what a good friend he was. He took a moment to respond.

"Only tell me when you are ready, and don't worry about it, that is what best friends are for, crying on, laughing with…" He paused for a moment looking thoughtful and pained, as though there was something else he wanted to add to the list. I was about to ask him to finish before he announced, "Hey, you're home now!" He almost seemed relieved. He parked up properly, I could see there were quite a few cars on the drive and all the lights were on inside the house. I groaned internally and began to panic on the inside and realised that I definitely did not want to be there. Seth noticed my hesitation.

"You look tired and know that you are not ready to deal with us worried folk, I can tell." He told, knowing me so well. "I'll bail you out this time but you owe me a homemade berry smoothie Ally!" He said with a smile trying to ease my panic.

"Okay, deal and thank you again. You are the greatest best friend ever, I love you!" I told him gratefully, and hugged him before we got out of the car. I hoped he had a plan.


End file.
